End of the rope
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Two friends, WWE employees, one with a romance that shouldn't be & one with a secret, follow the drama as they just try to make it through the day
1. Replacement

**A/N **New story time! I find that I can't update my stories unless I'm writing three at the same time lol anyways hope you enjoy and I hope it pans out! Hit that review button ppl!

**Chapter 1 Replacement**

Kya Smith walked rather nervously to her new job. It had litterly been a whirlwind over the past few weeks, she had foolishly put in her application to the WWE, Kya never thought in a million years she would actually get a job there let alone being contacted by the guy who actually owns the company. Kya, according to her new boss was taking over for someone called Sara. She was given all the paper work, uniform and all the other bits and peices so now all that was left was meeting Sara and learning the ropes. She wasn't looking forward to this. Kya usually loved challenges and approached them head first with nothing but pure determination but working at the WWE was different, it was like a dream come true. She just hoped that it all worked out but with no drama. She tried not to laugh at that thought, nothing was ever without drama. Ever. Anyone that thought different was naive.

"You must be Kya" A warm friendly voice spoke from behind her. When she turned she came face to face with another ordinary looking person. Since arriving Kya had only seen one of those and she was looking at her.

"Yeah, you must be Sara" She extended her hand, her brown eyes probing over Sara with mild interest. She was quite small with long onviously dyed red hair. Her left ear held two earrings, her right held seven. It was nice to see that Kya wasn't the only plain Jane in a company of beautiful women and super handsome superstars.

"Ah my replacement, I'm glad I could meet you" Sara smiled as they began walking down the hall together. "Now the first thing you should know is no-one expects you to pick it all up in one day, it takes time and they know that. So go at your own pace and ask for help if you need it"

Kya nodded her head, trying to process all information that was being given out.

"The second thing you should know is that pretty much everybody is friendly so don't be afraid to say hello. Or in my case telling them to jump off a cliff"

Kya couldn't help but laugh, within seconds of meeting her, Sara was already turning out to be someone she liked. "So how come your leaving, if you don't mind me asking"

"I have no choice, gotta leave when I'm told to leave"

She thought that was a tad odd but didn't comment as Sara started giving out more information to take in.

"Hey there's my girl!"

Kya could not believe that this was actually happening, it was like a soap opera yet she still knew it was real life, because she subtly pinched herself to make sure. Sara grinned up at Randy Orton like he was an ordinary person.

"Here I am Randy"

"Is everything sorted?"

Sara gave him a thumbs-up, "All systems go"

"Sweet" He looked to Kya like he just noticed she was there. "You must be new"

"Oh right, Randy this is Kya, my replacement. Kya, Randy Orton"

They shook hands, Kya trying so hard not to tremble. Not only had he touched her but he smiled that amazing smile and unlike many rumors she had read he wasn't a complete fuck-head.

"Anyways ladies I should be going, things to do and all."

Once he was gone Kya looked instantly to Sara, "Oh wow you are so lucky"

Sara just looked at her confused, right now given the circumstances, Sara didn't feel lucky.

"You and him, dating"

Sara burst out laughing "Oh no thats not the case at all. We're just friends and by friends I mean an associate who provides cooperation or assistance and person with whom I am acquainted"

"So your not together?"

"Lord no. That would never work. Ever"

Before Kya could ask why another superstar made his presence known, instead of being friendly Sara instantly turned evil. It was like she was Jekyl & Hyde.

"Hello Sara" CM Punk smiled sweetly "And hello to you too"

"Fuck off" Sara snapped trying to walk around him, his big frame stopped them too easily.

"I just wanted to say hi"

"No you wanted to be a fuck head and I have no time for that, so kindly piss off"

Punk just laughed, his tattooed arms up in defence, "Alright I'm going. No need to be bitchy"

He tapped her on the ass before laughing again going past both of them. Sara muttered angry insults to herself for a moment or two. Hyde came back because she suddenly smiled at Kya and went back to explaining things.

"Can I know why you and Punk hate each other?"

"Because he's a douche and a giant knobhead with tendencies to be a jerk"

Kya laughed again, she knew Sara wasn't joking but it was still funny. "I'm picking he's the one that you want to jump off a cliff?"

"Or just to die in general, sadly some things will never happen"

For the next few hours or so Kya and Sara went over everything, meeting several superstars in the process, Sara was right alot of them were really friendly. She just knew she was really going to like working here.


	2. Pool & mysterious flying drinks

**A/N **I have changed the spelling to the name sarah simply because the other way reminds me of the undertakers ex wife, I really didn't like her much although when she beat DDP that was funny anyways onwards we go!

**Chapter 2 Pool & mysterious flying drinks**

Kya crashed down on the hotel bed as soon as she got in, Sarah chuckled as she threw her stuff down. "Hope I didn't work you too hard"

"Nah just getting used to the schedule is going to be rough"

"No rough is having to deal with CM douche-bag for three hours straight only to have it end with him slapping your ass like a football player which might I add is just plain sexual harrassment"

Kya propped herself up on her elbow looking at the plain girl in obvious interest "Why do you guys hate each other?"

"Hey I have no issues with him and when his mouth is shut and he's the hell away from me he's a great guy but for some reason he just dislikes me, no matter its happened before I'm just glad I won't have to deal with it for much longer"

"It must be a little saddening that your leaving, from what I've heard your going to be missed"

Sarah waved it aside grabbing some clothes she went into the bathroom "Get changed into something comfy Kya, we're going out in a moment"

Quickly Kya got changed into something that she considered comfy, a split second later Sarah came out of the bathroom barefoot and hair loose.

"Where are we going?"

Sarah grabbed her keys "Most of the guys play pool around this time to relax and I thought we could go down and join them"

Kya looked a little uncertain, she knew all too well that after a stressful day relaxing was almost sacred. "Sarah is that a good idea?"

"Sure most nights I join them although lately I've been beyond tired but tonight I'm feeling shockingly energized"

"Alright if your sure"

Kya followed her from the room and waited patiently as she locked the door. She had never been in a hotel so fancy before but Sarah seemed to know where she was going. Soon enough she was in the pool room surrounded by a few of the wrestlers. So quickly they had changed from ahtletes that hated each other to friends just relaxing playing pool. Miz, Jack Swagger, Wade Barrett and Randy were all just hanging out playing pool.

"Hey guys mind if we watch?" Sarah asked taking a seat next to Kya.

"Sure" Miz shrugged taking his shot. Kya looked on in wonder right now Miz and Jack Swagger were the nicest guys possible, they didn't seem at all like jerks.

"So Kya you fitting in alright?" Jack asked her as Miz took another shot.

"Yeah, theres alot to remember though" She was surprised that her voice came out normally and not all high pitched and annoying.

Jack chuckled wrapping an arm around Sarah's neck "Well you've got the best teaching you the ropes"

"Aw Jack for the last time I'm not giving you my movie collection" Sarah giggled pushing him away.

"Aw c'mon man, its just a few movies its not like you'll miss them" Jack pouted going back to his game. Kya looked to Sarah slightly puzzled.

"I have alot of horror films that he wants" Sarah explained "Thats right the all american-american likes horror films. I'm shocked"

Jack laughed "And your scared of them"

"I am not scared, just a tad paranoid" Sarah pouted as they all laughed, "You know what you'll can all just go to hell"

"If it helps I get paranoid about them too" Kya giggled patting her shoulder.

"I seem to remember a time where you wouldn't go to sleep because you said that Jason was after you" Miz pointed out trying not to laugh.

"Ok firstly he _was_ after me and secondly it didn't help when you and Truth dress up like him and advance towards me with a fucking machete"

They all laughed making Sarah roll her dark green eyes, "You know suddenly I can't wait to leave" They all laughed harder except Randy who's face turned to concern, somewhat deadly concern. Kya thought that maybe she was imagining it but there it was written all over his handsome face.

"Thats not very nice Sarah" Randy bit out somewhat coldly "Considering"

"Sorry Rand, I didn't mean it like that"

"Ok what is it that you two are hiding" Wade asked as the two exchanged looks. Even Kya was wondering what the secret between Sarah and Randy was, her initial thought was the obvious. A secret affair.

"Nothing" They both said quickly not wanting to get into it, at least Sarah didn't. It hard enough having to leave, she didn't want people knowing _why_.

"C'mon you guys are so secretive, its like your hiding something huge"

"Its nothing, I'm going to get a drink" Sarah was off her stool like it was on fire. Right now she just wanted to get away from all of it.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kya asked not sure if she wanted to be alone with all the guys.

"If you don't mind I'd rather go alone, however I'm willing to bring you back a drink"

"Water please"

Sarah was happy to get away even if it was for a few moments, she took a strange liking to Kya. Usually it took a while for her to warm up to people. Sarah found herself thinking that it was good that a girl as sweet as Kya was taking her place, at least she wasn't some stuck up bitch. She had dealt with a lot of those in her lifetime, of course to Sarah it was nothing that a few slaps couldn't solve. She waited patiently for her drinks and as always to make her night worse God threw CM Punk her way.

"Wow what a shocker to see you here" He gave her that annoying grin, it made her want to punch him so hard that he lost the ability to smile. Going back to her oldschool ways she ignored him in hopes that he would just fuck off and hopefully die.

"Oh your ignoring me now? Its funny that your mouth is shut, from what I hear you have a hard time doing that Sarah"

Back in the day harsh words like that would of made her cry out of hurt anger but given the last few months all her tears had gone and for the first time in ever she had just stopped caring. She just kept ignoring him, like most bullies he would go away because he knew that she wouldn't react. For a moment they were both silent and Sarah got a little uncomfy, she could feel his green eyes studying her and she hated it. People staring at her always got to her but Punk doing it was a billion times worse.

"There you go miss"

Sarah took her drinks and headed back to the company of friends. Hopefully she could forget all about Punk. In a flash he caught up to her annoying her as usual.

"Seriously why can't you just leave me alone?" She finally got out, if she knew why he hated her so much he might be more tolerable but in the time she had been there she hadn't done anything to him. She had only been warm and friendly.

"I just wanted to tell you something really important"

"Alright Punk I'll bite, what is so important?"

He lent in and whispered in her peirced ear "You have a really great ass"

She pulled away and threw her drink in his face, that helped a little. Stalking away from him she knew that she had only made the problem worse.

"Where's your drink?" Kya asked as Sarah set down her water. Her dark green orbs had grown even darker making them almost black.

"I didn't want it anymore so I threw it at Punk" The guys the stopped and looked at her "What?"

"You threw your drink at Punk?"

"A little" Sarah smirked a little, it felt so good to throw that drink, she wanted to go back and do it again until it stopped being fun. "Besides he deserved it"

"What did he do this time?" Randy asked that concern back on his face.

"Just staring at my ass" Sarah shrugged making Wade laugh

"Love alot of us stare at your ass"

They all stopped and looked at him, Wade blushed slightly "What? We do"

Sarah shook her head "Well I don't like him doing it so I threw my drink at him, besides he looked thirsty"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Kya teased gently, still after only a few hours she knew Sarah would be a life-long friend. It was hard to hate her so why Punk obviously did was the biggest mystery.

Sarah chuckled "Just don't tell me my ass is great and your safe"

"But I can still look right?"

"Sure"

"Can I?" Wade asked hopefully making Sarah laugh again

"Knock yourself out Stu, I mean that litterly" She grinned wickedly at him.

"You can be so mean you know that, when you leave I'll be a little happier" Wade poked his tongue out like a child. Everyone knew he was joking but Randy however turned venomous.

"Don't you dare say that again Barrett"

Wade looked to his friend slightly taken aback, Randy hadn't turned so fast in a while it was a little un-expected.

"Rand he was just kidding" Sarah said pointedly trying to get him to calm down. Randy lay down his cue and stalked away muttering all sorts of shit.

After a while Kya and Sarah headed back to their room for some sleep, Kya had asked about Randy's reaction, she actually didn't see that coming from him and that was saying alot given the reputation of Randy Orton. Sarah waved it aside like it didn't matter. Kya slipped into her side of the hotel bed and Sarah in the other. Sure it was weird but she was so tired that it didn't even register with her, she just wanted to sleep. She would sleep in the same bed as Alberto Del Rio if it meant she got to sleep. Before drifting off to sleep she still wondered what was going on between Sarah and Randy, a little jealousy reaping her veins. To her it was obvious, Randy was in love with her and her leaving was really getting to him.

Kya had no idea just how wrong she was.


	3. Crush

**Chapter 3 Crush**

The next day after checking in with Sarah, Randy cornered Punk in the locker room. He was glad that it was just the two of them because he knew that Punk didn't want the entire locker room hearing this.

"Punk you have to stop" Randy said once the last guy had left them alone.

"Stop what Randy?" Punk asked playing oblivious very well. It was only Randy that knew the truth, the truth about everything.

"So how did you enjoy your drink last night?"

Punk chuckled, "Girl is fast I give her that"

Randy rolled his eyes at him, Punk wasn't bad other than being a jerk to his friend he was cool. "Just tell her that you like her instead of being a jerk"

Punk let out a sigh "Tell her that I like her in a stupid attempt to get her to stay?"

"Sarah won't be staying no matter what but instead of making her remaining time hell why don't you make it heaven"

"What do you mean she won't stay no matter what?"

Randy shrugged it off "She's hell bent on leaving. Look just stop being a jerk because she spends most days wondering what is it she could of possibly done to make you hate her so much"

Punk let out another sigh "I don't hate Sarah, you know that Rand"

"I know that but she doesn't. Instead of being a giant knob head try being nice to her. I know its a stretch Punk but try it" Randy tapped him on the shoulder and left him to think about that thought.

Another day had began for Kya and even though she was still brand new it was a little easier than yesterday. Kya found that Sarah was right, most of the guys and girls were quite friendly and willing to help her. She scribbled everything down so at least she had a list for when Sarah left her to do it by herself. She hoped that day wasn't for a while because she was still really nervous. Kya was glad for a lunch break, it felt like hours since breakfast so she was happy to sit down and have some lunch. They went straight to the catering table and grabbed something to eat, Kya took a decent size meal while Sarah grabbed a single dougnut and coffee with about a ton of sugar.

"Is that all your having?"

"Yeah I can't eat much during the day, by the time dinner comes around I'll be ready to eat a horse" Sarah laughed as they took a seat in the main locker room. During this time they were completely alone so they could relax in peace. At least thats what Sarah hoped, given past experiences that peace was always short lived, usually by someone she didn't like, like Dolph Ziggler or CM Punk.

"Sarah can I ask whats the deal between you and Randy?" Kya knew she shouldn't ask simply because it was none of her business but it was killing her, she _had_ to know.

Sarah shrugged "Nothing, we're just friends"

"He seems to be really protective of you"

"When I first started here he was the guy that first be-friended me. He's like my stand-in brother while mine are back home."

Kya felt a little better hearing that, according to her sources Randy was single again _maybe_ she had a chance after all. Kya shook that away, there was no way in hell that would ever happen. She could dream at least.

"You like him" Sarah stated showing a small smile.

"Yeah a little, what gave it away?"

"Everyone likes Randy" Sarah laughed as Punk walked in. Sarah's face darkened somewhat her fingers clutching into a tight fist.

"Hi Kya, hi Sarah"

"Hi Punk" Kya said nicely, Sarah didn't respond. She didn't trust her words at this point in time. It didn't help that her left leg decided that _today_ was a good day.

"Kya could you give me a minute with Sarah please" Punk asked nicely, Sarah shot her an urgent look pleading at her not to go.

Kya however figured she didn't have a choice and left them alone.

"So" Punk uttered sitting down in front of her, "I wanted to apologize about last night, I'm sorry if I offended you"

Sarah still didn't say anything, she was too concerned with her leg. The longer her leg did this the longer she was _stuck_ there.

"Sarah when someone apologizes its customary for you to accept" Punk smiled gently, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He had liked her from day one and like some school yard bully he had teased her in hopes that she would figure it out. Sadly she only fought back with aggression which of course made him re-act the same way and now it was like a full blown war.

"I was hoping we could forget this stupid war and be friends" Punk went on taking her hand. Instantly she wrenched it back, her leg finally back to normal.

"I want you to leave me alone" Sarah snapped pulling herself up and marching the best she could from the room.

Kya patiently made her second cup of coffee as she waited for Sarah, she hoped that Sarah was ok. She didn't want to leave her alone but being new she hadn't earnt that right to stay where she wanted.

"Hey hows the day treating you" Randy smiled nicely coming up to her. She felt the butterflies rumble again.

"Good so far, what about you?" Kya asked feeling stupid for asking that.

Randy shrugged "Good so far. Have you seen Sarah?"

"She's talking to Punk about something"

Randy's smile seemed to brighten "Finally." He reached for the sugar and his arm brushed agianst her's. Kya swore she felt electricity rocket between. Kya couldn't believe he had actually touched her. Did he feel the electricity? Did it mean anything at all?

"Hey I'm back, sorry about that" Sarah cut in finally joining them.

"Have a good day Kya, I'll see you round" Randy smiled leaving the two girls alone.

Sarah gave a smirk making Kya look at her "What?"

"He likes you" She teased in a sing-song voice.

Kya blushed "Whatever"

Sarah linked her arm in Kya's "C'mon we have work to do you can dream about the Viper later"

Kya giggled, she would most definately be doing that.


End file.
